


Destiny

by prettylittletraitors



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittletraitors/pseuds/prettylittletraitors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlee and Zuko have been inseparable since childhood, best friends that stayed together even through out his banishment. When the Avatar returns it means change for everyone, will the two be able to follow their destiny or will they be forced apart? Starts from 1x01 onwards. Zuko/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding A Master

“No!” Azula exclaimed, as an old man walked out in front of them.

“He hasn’t even started yet!” Ursa, Azula’s mother insisted.

“He’s not the one…he’s old and smelly” She told her.

“Send the next candidate in please” Ursa sighed.

It had been three long weeks since they had started looking for someone to train Azula. She had asked her father one day at dinner, and while Ursa was against the idea, her father was thrilled and set up candidates to come to palace.

“I’m sorry, but that was the last one” Her maid explained.

“Mum!” Azula whined.

“Okay, let’s go to the market. Maybe we’ll find someone advertising there” Ursa suggested.

“Okay” Azula grinned.

They soon got the market, escorted by guards and quickly found a crowd of cheering people. They walked through the crowd to find the centre of attention was a young girl, who was firebending with lightning. They watched on throughout the performance, as the girl through lightning bolts all over the place, one time even above the crowd. Soon the show was over, and most of the spectators started clapping, giving money to the young girl.

“She’s the one I want to train me!” Azula told her mother.

“What?” Ursa asked.

“Oh please Mum, didn’t you see what she could do?” Azula said, still in awe.

“I don’t think she teaches, I’m afraid” Ursa explained.

“…But Mummy…” Azula whined, tears starting to shine in her eyes.

“Oh alright, I’ll talk to her, but I’m not promising anything” Ursa exclaimed.

“Thanks mum!” Azula grinned.

Ursa slowly approached they girl, who could not be older than 7. She had long brown hair, and bright blue eyes, her skin pale.

“Hello Miss, could I speak with you for a moment?” She questioned the girl, walking towards.

“How can I help?” The girl asked, not looking at her.

“I was wondering if you would be willing to teach my daughter some firebending” Ursa explained.

“Sorry, I’m a performer, not a teacher” The girl told her, as she packed her things away.

“I guessed that, but I was hoping maybe…do you sleep here?” Ursa questioned, when she saw the curled up sleeping bag.

“Yep” The girl replied.

“On your own?” Ursa inquired.

“Uh-huh” The girl shrugged.

“…I could pay you good money” Ursa insisted.

“You probably could” The girl said, not paying much attention.

Ursa quickly fumbled through her pockets and found her pouch of money and placed it in front of the girl. Surprised, she turned around and gasped when she saw who it was.

“I…I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise who you were…” She stuttered.

“That’s alright” She smiled.

“I suppose I could train your daughter” The girl told her.

“Oh, that would be so wonderful! What’s your name?” Ursa asked.

“Kahlee” The girl answered.

“Azula, come over here!” The woman shouted.

“This is your new master, Kahlee” Ursa exclaimed.

“Um, it’s a pleasure to meet you?” Kahlee said it more as a question than anything.

“Likewise” Azula smirked.

* * *

 

“So, what will you teach me first?” Azula asked, excited.

“I can’t teach you anything until you learn to control your powers” Kahlee explained.

“Why not?” Azula whined.

“It’s dangerous, you could really hurt yourself” Kahlee told her.

“…Okay” Azula sighed.

“To produce lightning you must have peace of mind” Kahlee exclaimed.

“How do I do that?” Azula questioned.

“Uh…well…” She trailed off.

“You don’t know, do you?” Azula sighed.

“I started using lightning by accident” Kahlee shrugged.

“What do you mean?” Azula asked.

“Well I was sleeping in my tent one night when a man started stealing my stuff. I was still half asleep and…it just happened” Kahlee explained.

“You hadn’t used firebending before?” Azula inquired.

“I didn’t even know I was a firebender” Kahlee stated.

“Wow” Azula said, surprised.

“That’s why I figure to use lightning you have to be calm…I had a peaceful slumber before waking up and I was still in that state” Kahlee exclaimed.

“Um, maybe we could try meditating?” Kahlee continued.

“Boring” Azula sighed.

“Hm, yeah I guess being able to control lightning is pretty boring” Kahlee smirked, as she produced a ball of lightning in her hands.

“Okay, okay” Azula stated, as she sat down on the grass and began to meditate.

* * *

It went on like that for the next two weeks, both girls meditating every day, until Kahlee decided it was time for Azula to try to produce some lightning.

“Remember, no emotion…peace of mind” Kahlee exclaimed, as Azula nodded.

The girl then closed her eyes and held out her palm, and when she opened them again small sparks were appearing from her hand.

“Woah…” She trailed off, but as she did so the lightning fizzled out.

“What happened?” Azula asked.

“You felt emotion…but that was amazing for a first try” Kahlee told her.

She then pulled the girl into a hug, proud that her student was learning so quickly. Azula quickly stiffened. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been hugged…her father was not the hugging type, her mother only gave hugs to Zuko and frowns to her and there was no chance that Zuko would ever hug her.

“What’s wrong?” Kahlee asked, when she realised Azula’s arms were still at her side.

“Uh…” Azula trailed off, bringing her arms slowly up, to wrap around the girl.

“C’mon, we should go show your mother what you can do! I’m sure she’ll be proud” Kahlee smiled.

“I doubt it” Azula pouted, earning a strange look from Kahlee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start posting a new chapter everyday now, so enjoy! Please leave a review:)


	2. Meeting Zuko

Over the next month Kahlee continued to train Azula, who was getting better and better each day. She could now throw a small lightning bolt about a metre in front of her. Kahlee watched on with a proud smile, as Azula practised on a warm summer’s day. She was a quick learner, but sometimes she let her emotions get the best of her, which was why Kahlee had only allowed her to play with a small amount of lightning for the time being. Another big thing that happened, was that she moved into the palace. Ursa had insisted that it wasn’t right for a girl of her age to be living on the streets, and had given her a room. She turned back to the sight before her and spotted who she presumed was Azula’s brother Zuko watching his sister practise, jealously written all over his face. She slowly walked up behind him, not sure how to introduce herself…he was a Prince after all.

“She’s not as good as she looks” Kahlee stated, silently face palming, seeing as it wasn’t the most formal introduction.

“That’s not what you told my mother last week” He grumbled.

He was often with his mother, who would sometimes sit outside to watch the two girls practise.

“I was just telling her that to make her feel better” Kahlee said with a shrug.

“Sure” Zuko snorted.

“…I could teach you as well, if you wanted?” She suggested, unsure how he would react.

For the first time, he turned to actually look at her. She was quite a bit shorter than him, and looked weaker. It amazed him that she was able to hold such power.

“I can’t even firebend properly yet” He admitted, looking away.

“Well maybe I could help you out with that?” She asked.

“Why?” Zuko questioned, suspicious.

“Something to do” She shrugged, but he still wasn’t convinced.

“C’mon, I know it would really annoy Azula” She grinned.

“Okay then” He replied, not being able to give up a chance to do that.

Meanwhile, Azula had been watching this interaction and saw that Kahlee was now leading Zuko away. She was supposed to be her Master! Why would see want anything to do with a loser like her brother?

“Show me what you’ve got” Kahlee told him, when they got to the other end of the court yard.

Biting his lip, he raised one of his hands, a tiny puff of smoke then came out of it.

“See, it’s useless” Zuko pouted.

“It’s not that bad” Kahlee insisted.

“You’ve seen worse?” He questioned.

“Well no…but I’m sure someone in the fire nation someone’s worse…” Kahlee trailed off, knowing she wasn’t being very comforting.

“You’re problem is you haven’t got enough emotion when you firebend” She explained.

“How do I get better?” He inquired.

“You need to get angry, that’s when firebending is usually the strongest” Kahlee told him.

He tried to muster up some anger inside him, and raised his hand again, but there was no effect.

Suddenly he felt his head snapping to the left, and realised that the girl had slapped him.

“Hey! Stop it!” He shouted.

“No” She exclaimed, as she shoved him.

“Quit it” He insisted.

“Make me” She told him.

Clenching his fists, he raised his hand and was surprised when this time a flame shot from them, which Kahlee quickly deflected.

“Better” Kahlee smiled.

“I guess being angry really does work” He replied.

“Kahlee! What are you doing over here?” Azula called, walking over to the pair.

“I was just helping Zuko with his firebending” She explained.

“Well, you’re my teacher, not his. C’mon!” She exclaimed, pulling her away from Zuko.

“Uh, I’ll see you around” She said, with a little wave, which he returned.

She didn’t realise at that time, just how truthful those words would be. The next day Zuko had approached her, asking to have more firebending lessons, which she quickly accepted and soon she was spending just as much time with Zuko as she was with Azula. She had also befriended, Mai and Ty Lee, who were Azula’s best friends.

“Ooh! Let’s have a cartwheeling competition” Ty Lee exclaimed.

“Let’s not” Mai sighed.

“I’m with Mai on this” Kahlee giggled.

“Guess it’s just down to me and you then” Azula smirked, as she leapt forward, managing to do one cartwheel before she fell over.

Ty Lee then stepped forward and did a perfect cartwheel and somersault, which earned an applause from Kahlee who was impressed. She was quickly pushed over by Azula, who was not a good loser. Kahlee then spotted Zuko and Ursa walking past the trio and saw Mai blush. Everyone knew that Mai had been harbouring a crush on Zuko for a while now, but Kahlee could still not understand how she could think of anyone that way…maybe she would when she was older. However, Kahlee wasn’t the only one who spotted this reaction, when Azula saw how Mai’s cheeks reddened, she quickly formed a plan in her mind.

“Watch this” Azula whispered to Ty Lee, who giggled.

“Mum, can you make Zuko play with us? We need equal teams to play a game” She exclaimed, approaching her mother.

“I am not cartwheeling” Zuko told her.

“You won’t have to, cartwheeling is not a game, Dum-dum” Azula explained.

“I don’t care. I don’t want to play with you” Zuko insisted.

“We are brother and sister, it’s important for us to spend time together, don’t you think so Mum?” Azula said, sweetly.

“Yes darling, I think it’s a good idea to play with your sister. Besides, Kahlee’s over there. Go on now, just for a little while” Ursa explained, rubbing Zuko’s hair.

“Hey” Kahlee smiled, when he saw him walking over.

“Hi” He replied, happily.

“Here’s the way it goes. Now, what you do is try to knock the apple of the other persons head…like this” Azula told them, as she sent a fire ball towards the apple, setting it on fire.

Not wanting to show that he’s firebending wasn’t good enough, Zuko charged towards Mai, and pushed her over into the fountain, where he fell on top of her.

“See I told you it would work” Azula laughed.

“Aw, they’re so cute together” Ty Lee giggled.

“Here” Kahlee said, offering either hands to both the pair, who gladly took the offer.

“Thanks” Zuko mumbled, as he walked away.

“You two are such…urgh!” Mai exclaimed, angrily.

“I was just coming to get you, Uncle Iroh sent us a letter from the war front…you’re soaking wet” Ursa stated, as she walked out into the courtyard.

“Girls are crazy” Zuko shouted, as he walked past her.

“Azula, what did you do?” Ursa asked.

“Nothing!” Azula replied.

“She was just playing a silly prank, nothing big” Kahlee explained, as they walked inside.

* * *

“If the city is as magnificent as it’s wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold. I hope you all will see it someday…unless we burn it to the ground first” Iroh had said in his letter.

They all laughed in response, apart from Kahlee, who wasn’t sure if it was funny.

“Until then enjoy these gifts…For Zuko, a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall. Note the inscription and superior craftsmanship” Ursa continued.

“Never give up without a fight” Zuko read out loud with a smile.

“And for Azula, a new friend. She wears the latest fashion for Earth Kingdom girls” Ursa exclaimed, as Azula stuck out her tongue, obviously not liking her gift.

“And lastly for Kahlee, who I here is training Azula well, two small daggers which have the ability to be put on fire and not melt” She finished.

Kahlee picked up the two small daggers, and tested out the theory, setting them alight, she found that the flame somehow stopped at the handle, but allowed the knife to ignite.

“Wow” She said, in awe of her gift.

“If Uncle didn’t make it back from the war, Dad would be next in line to be Fire Lord, wouldn’t here?” Azula inquired.

“Azula, we don’t speak that way. It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn’t return…and besides Fire Lord Azulon is a picture of health” Ursa scolded her daughter.

“How would you like it if Commander Lu Ten wanted Dad to die?” Zuko retorted.

“I still think our dad would make a much better Fire Lord than his royal tea loving kookiness” Azula explained, as she set her doll on fire.

“Azula, your Uncle gave that to you! How dare you burn it?” Ursa told her.

“It was horrible…why didn’t I get one of the good gifts?” Azula whined.

“At least you’ve got an Uncle” Kahlee exclaimed with a sigh, making Azula feel slightly bad.

No one really knew what had happened to Kahlee, in the past but they knew that she had no family left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! By the way their ages are: Zuko-8, Azula-6/7, Kahlee-6/7. Please leave a comment:)


	3. Secrets

“Do you think this will work?” Mai whispered to Kahlee.

“Yeah, now shush” Kahlee told her, from where she was hiding behind a podium.

Mai and Kahlee and painted their faces with white make up, making themselves look like ghosts, hoping to scare Ty Lee and Azula for the prank they had pulled on Mai and Zuko a few days earlier.

“Here they come!” Kahlee exclaimed.

They waited a few seconds until both girls were in between the podiums, then jumped out, using their loudest screams.

“Ahhhhh!” Both girls screamed loudly.

“Ha! We got you!” Kahlee laughed, high fiving Mai.

“Good one” Ty Lee giggled.

“…I wasn’t scared” Azula pouted.

“How can you not be scared of this face?” Kahlee stated, jumping in front of Azula and making a scary face.

“That was terrible” Azula couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, you’re right…Mai’s face is way scarier” Kahlee laughed, as Mai started chasing after her.

* * *

 

It was a few weeks later, and Kahlee and Azula were training as usual, but today Azula’s was growing frustrated from her lack of progress.

“I want to learn the next move!” She exclaimed.

“Azula, you’re not ready” Kahlee told her.

“How do you know? You’re not even a real teacher” Azula retorted.

“If you do the next move, you will lose control and hurt yourself” Kahlee insisted.

“Ugh!” Azula groaned, as she pushed past Kahlee and walked into the Palace.

“What’s wrong with her?” A voice asked from behind Kahlee.

“She’s just annoyed that I won’t teach her anything more advance” Kahlee shrugged.

“She’ll wear you down. Azula always gets what she wants” Zuko stated.

“Well not with me she won’t. Now c’mon, we should do some training” Kahlee exclaimed.

“Okay” Zuko said, breathing in deeply.

“Remember, you need to get angry” Kahlee explained.

Raising his fist quickly he let out a reasonably large fireball that flew in front of them.

“That was great!” Kahlee cheered.

“You and Azula can do much better” Zuko shrugged.

“Well if you keep this up, you’ll be better than us in no time” Kahlee insisted, getting a small smile from Zuko.

It was later that night, when Kahlee was suddenly awakened by a loud scream. She quickly jumped out of her bed and ran down the corridor and heard crying coming from Azula’s room. She slammed through the door to find Azula crying on the ground, burns on her arms and hands.

“What happened?! Kahlee asked, crouching down.

“I…I…” Azula stuttered, as Kahlee realised what had happened.

“You tried the next move didn’t you?” Kahlee suggested.

“I thought it would work…” Azula trailed off.

Kahlee slowly raised her hands, lightly touching the hot wounds. She knew immediately that they would scar.

“Wait here” She told Azula, as she ran out of the room and collected a bucket of water from the kitchen.

“Should I put my hands in it?” Azula questioned.

“Azula, this is important. I need to know if you can keep a secret?” Kahlee inquired.

“I don’t think this is really the time, Kahlee” Azula mumbled.

“Promise me, whatever happens you won’t tell anyone my secret” Kahlee told her.

“I promise” Azula stated.

Slowly Kahlee placed her own hands in the water, and brought the liquid onto her hands. She then placed the water which was stuck to her hands onto Azula’s wounds which cleared up in a matter of seconds.

“You’re…you’re a water bender?” Azula gasped.

“No…I don’t know…” Kahlee trailed off.

“Are you…the Avatar?” Azula inquired, knowing who the Avatar was from stories.

“What? Of course not. Everyone knows that the Avatar is dead” Kahlee explained.

“Then what are you?” Azula questioned.

“I don’t know…I don’t even know where I come from” Kahlee admitted.

“What do you mean?” Azula asked.

“I don’t know who my parents were” Kahlee told her.

“Oh…” Azula trailed off.

“You’re not going to tell anyone are you?” Kahlee questioned, worried.

“No! I would never” Azula insisted.

“Thank you, Azula” Kahlee smiled, pulling the girl into a hug, who returned it warmly.

A week later, Azula, Zuko and Kahlee were playing in one of the rooms. They had been told two days ago that Iroh’s son, Lu Ten, had not survived that battle at Ba Sing Se, and Ursa had been very busy with arrangements, so the children had to entertain themselves. The two girls sat on a large chair, while they watched Zuko play with his knife. As he fell to the ground, playing dead, Kahlee let out a giggle, annoying Azula.

“You waste all your time playing with knives, you’re not even good” Azula exclaimed, earning a nudge from Kahlee.

“Put an apple on your head and we will find out how good I am” Zuko retorted.

“Ugh, can you guys stop arguing for five minutes?” Kahlee insisted.

“By the way, Uncle’s coming home” Azula told him.

“Does that mean we’ve won the war?” Zuko questioned.

“No, it means Uncle’s a quitter and a loser” Azula explained.

“Azula, don’t be mean” Kahlee scolded.

“What are you talking about? Uncle’s not a quitter” Zuko insisted.

“Oh yes he is. He found out his son died and just fell apart. A real general would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to the ground, not lose the battle and come home crying” Azula explained.

“How do you know what he should do? He’s probably just sad his only kid is gone…forever” Zuko sighed.

“Your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon, best clothes. Hurry up” Ursa announced.

“Oh, Kahlee, he wants you there too” Ursa continued.

“Fire Lord Azulon? Can’t you just call him grandfather? He’s not exactly the powerful Fire Lord he used to be. Someone will probably end up taking his place soon” Azula told her.

“Young Lady! Not another word” Ursa scolded, as Azula ran past her.

“What is wrong with that child?” Ursa sighed.

“I think she’s just upset” Kahlee explained.

“About what?” Ursa asked.

“About everything” Kahlee replied, as she followed Azula.


	4. Ursa Leaving

“And how was it great grandfather Sozin managed to win the battle of Han Tui?” Ozai asked Zuko.

“Great grandfather won because…” Zuko trailed off, not knowing the answer.

“-because even though he’s army was outnumbered his cleverly calculated his advantages. The enemy was down wind and there was a drought, their defences burned to a crisp in minutes” Azula smirked.

“Correct, my dear. Now would you show your grandfather the new moves you have demonstrated to me?” Ozai asked, as Azula stepped forward.

She did a few poses before she started letting out large fireballs from her palms at an impressive rate and for her last move she jumped up and let out a kick of lightning, which Kahlee had only teacher her a few days prior.

“She’s a true prodigy, just like her grandfather after who she’s named” Ozai smirked.

“You’ll never catch up” Azula whispered to Zuko as she sat down.

“I noticed a lightning kick in there…” Azulon trailed off, intrigued.

“Ah yes. That is a trick she has learnt from her master Kahlee” Ozai explained, ushering Kahlee to show off some of her own moves.

Not bothering to strike poses, she instantly got into one of her routines, finishing it off with a double kick making sparks of lightning fly in the air.

“I see she is truly gifted” Azulon stated, as Kahlee bowed and sat back down.

“I’d like to demonstrate what I’ve been learning” Zuko announced, standing up.

It got off to a promising start, he’s poses were excellent and his first fireball was good, but his next fire punch proved too much and he fell to the ground. Kahlee bit her lip, as Zuko stood back up and tried to do a fire kick, but once again it didn’t work.

“I failed” He sighed.

“No, I loved watching you. That’s who you are Zuko, someone who keeps fighting even though it’s hard” Ursa insisted.

“Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this? Just tell me what you want. Everyone else go” Ozai ordered, as they all got up to leave.

Before they could leave the room, Azula had grabbed onto Zuko and Kahlee’s hands and moved them behind a curtain.

“What are you-” Zuko was quickly cut off by Azula, who shushed him.

They cautiously peaked through the curtains, hearing the conversation.

“Father, you must have realised as I have that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh’s bloodline had ended. After his son’s death, my brother abandoned the fight at Ba Sing Se and who knows when he will return home, but I am here father and my children are alive” Ozai explained.

“Say what it is that you want” Azulon insisted.

“Father, revoke Iroh’s birth right. I am your humble servant, here to serve you and our nation. Use me” Ozai suggested.

“You dare suggest that I betray Iroh? My first born? Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough, but you…your punishment has scarcely begun!” Azulon exclaimed, angrily.

Frightened, Zuko fled from the room. Kahlee thought about following, but she had a bad feeling about what Azulon was going to say, so she stayed. Only afterwards she wished she hadn’t.

* * *

 

“Dad’s going to kill you…really, he is” Azula smirked, as she pushed Zuko’s door open.

“Ha-ha Azula, nice try” Zuko retorted.

“Fine don’t believe me, but I heard everything and so did Kahlee. So ask her if you don’t believe me” Azula explained.

“Grandfather said that dad’s punishment should fit his crime…’You must know the pain of losing a first born son…by sacrificing your own’” She mimicked.

“Liar!” Zuko shouted.

“I’m only telling you for your own good. I know, maybe you could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you” Azula suggested.

“Stop it! You’re lying. Dad would never do that to me” Zuko insisted.

“Your father would never do what to you? What is going on here?” Ursa asked, as she overheard her children’s conversation.

“I don’t know” Azula said, innocently.

“It’s time for a talk” Ursa insisted, as she pulled Azula out of the room.

“Azula always lies. Azula always lies” Zuko repeated.

But was she? There was only one way to find out.

“Kahlee? Can I come in?” Zuko asked, knocking on her door.

“Yeah” Kahlee sighed, from where she was sat on her bed.

“Is…is it true?” Zuko questioned.

“Is what true?” Kahlee inquired.

“Azula said that Azulon had ordered dad to kill me…she was lying, right?” Zuko asked, as Kahlee looked away.

“Kahlee?” He insisted, but still she wouldn’t look at him.

“He won’t go through with it” She mumbled.

“He’s really…” Zuko trailed off, fear in his eyes.

“Of course he won’t! He’s your Dad, he wouldn’t hurt you” Kahlee exclaimed.

“You really think so?” Zuko asked.

“Definitely. Now come on, you should go to bed” She said, ushering him out of his room.

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed, Kahlee through her duvet off her and reached into her draw for her fire daggers. She placed them on the clip she had attached to her shoes and cautiously started to walk down the hallway.

“Kahlee? What are you doing?” A voice asked from behind her.

“Uh, I was just…um…” Kahlee started when she saw it was Ursa, coming out of Zuko’s room.

“Where are you going?” Ursa questioned.

“Azulon’s ordered Ozai to kill Zuko and I didn’t think he’d go through with it, but now I’m not so sure, so I was going to…” She blurted out, stopping herself at the last moment.

“I know” Ursa sighed.

“You do?” Kahlee inquired.

“I made Azula tell me” Ursa explained.

“We have to do something” Kahlee insisted.

“I have to do it, Kahlee, not you” Ursa told her.

“What?” Kahlee asked, confused.

“I will be leaving tonight…and I don’t think I’ll be coming back” She told her.

“But what about Zuko and Azula, they need you” Kahlee explained.

“I know, but I trust that you will look after them” Ursa smiled.

“But…I…” Kahlee trailed off.

“I need you to promise me that you will take care of Zuko. Please stay with him, even if he makes bad choices, even if he upsets you…he needs you. And Azula…help her” Ursa explained.

“I promise” Kahlee told her.

Ursa quickly pulled the girl into a hug, who returned it, holding her tightly.

“I will miss you Kahlee” Ursa exclaimed.

“I’ll miss you too” Kahlee replied, a tear rolling down her cheek.

With that Ursa got up and started to walk away, glancing at Kahlee one last time, with a reassuring smile before she left.

It soon spread around the kingdom that Fire Lord Azulon had died, and that Ozai would take his place. It was more hushed up that Ursa had also left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review:)


	5. Agni Kai

Things changed greatly for the three over the next five years. As they grew up, Zuko and Kahlee became best friends, and were rarely seen without each other. Whereas, Azula and Kahlee’s friendship had gone down fast. She often sided with Zuko now when the siblings fought, even though she did no set out too, which annoyed Azula to no end. It was obvious to everyone that Azula’s was jealous of Zuko and Kahlee’s friendship, and she would often try to break the two friends up, but her plans never succeeded. Mai and Ty Lee also didn’t come around so much, both girls being irritated by Azula’s behaviour. Something that had grown was Azula’s firebending, she was now almost as strong as Kahlee. Zuko, however, was not much better, but he stilled practised every day. Zuko and Kahlee were currently playing a game of hide and seek, with included fire bending, when they saw a group of men walking past the courtyard.

“They must be going to the war meeting” Zuko whispered to himself.

“Found you!” Kahlee shouted, jumping onto the rock he was hiding behind.

“What?” Kahlee questioned, when she saw what Zuko was looking at.

“I think it’s time that I join in on war meetings” Zuko announced.

“Why would you want to do that?” Kahlee asked.

“I’m going to rule the kingdom one day, I need to know about war otherwise I’ll be a useless Fire Lord” He explained.

“Good point, but still…boring” Kahlee exclaimed.

“Is not!” He retorted.

“Is too” She replied.

“Fine, let’s find out” He said with a smirk, as he dragged her into the palace.

“Where are we going?” She questioned.

“You’re going to join me in the meeting, and then we will see who’s right” He told her.

“Can we eat first?” She asked.

“You’re as bad as my Uncle” He snorted, as they walked up to the guards.

Zuko’s Uncle had returned a few months after Zuko’s mother left, obviously wanting to help feel the family’s gaping hole. Zuko, who was already very close to his Uncle, was overjoyed by this, but Azula hardly acted like he existed. Kahlee and Iroh got on well too, he practically acted like he was her Uncle. They often bonded on their love for food as well.

They soon found their way to the war chamber, but the guards wouldn’t let them pass.

“Let me in!” Zuko exclaimed.

“Prince Zuko, what’s wrong?” Iroh asked, putting his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

“I want to go into the war chamber but the guards won’t let me pass” Zuko whined.

“What a shame” Kahlee smirked, earning a look from Zuko.

“You’re not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring” Iroh explained.

“Told you” Kahlee said, nudging Zuko.

“If I’m going to rule this nation one day, don’t you think I need to start learning as much as I can?” Zuko suggested, a bright hopefulness in his eyes.

“Very well, but you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive you know” Iroh told him.

“Thank you Uncle” Zuko smiled, as the guards let him pass.

“Don’t encourage him!” Kahlee exclaimed.

“If he was looking at you with those eyes, could you resist?” Iroh chuckled, making Kahlee pout.

“…Well you two have fun in there” Kahlee said, as she tried to get away.

“Oh no, you’re coming with me” Zuko stated, dragging her into the war room.

* * *

 

“The Earth Kingdom defences are concentrated here. A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division” A general explained.

“But the 41st is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?” Another general asked, as Kahlee sighed, not liking where this was going.

“I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait then fresh meat?” He smirked.

“You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?” Zuko said, jumping in.

“Zuko!” Kahlee exclaimed, trying to pull him down.

But it was too late.

* * *

 

“How could you be so stupid?” Kahlee asked.

“I did what I thought was right” Zuko retorted.

“Was it really worth risking your life?” Kahlee questioned.

“I am to duel an Agni Kai with that old general. Do you not think I can beat him?” Zuko inquired.

His firebending had improved over the years, and he probably could take on the old general but Kahlee still had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

“I’m just worried about you” Kahlee sighed.

“Well don’t. I’ll be fine” Zuko smiled, before pulling her into a tight hug and leaving the room.

Soon the Agni Kai began, and as Kahlee stood between Iroh and Azula, she gasped in horror when she realised that Zuko wouldn’t be duelling the old general, but his father. How could Zuko beat the powerful Fire Lord?

“Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!” Zuko tried to explain, on his knees. “You will fight for your honour” Ozai ordered him.

“I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son” Zuko insisted.

“Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!” Ozai shouted.

“I won't fight you” Zuko explained.

“You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher” Ozai told him, as Zuko looked up at him with a tear stained face.

“No!” Kahlee cried, as Ozai lifted his hand.

She was about to run into the stadium to stop Ozai, but Iroh held her back, bringing her face to his chest as they heard Zuko’s heart wrenching cry and a flash of fire. When Kahlee looked up again, tears still falling from her face, she could see people carrying Zuko away.

* * *

 

It was a few hours later, and Iroh and Kahlee had been waiting outside Zuko’s door since the Agni Kai had ended. Doctors had been going in and out for a while, and eventually told them that the Prince had suffered severe burns to half his face, that would never heal. But that had been a while ago and still Zuko would let nobody in.

“Zuko, c’mon open the door” Kahlee exclaimed.

“Go away” She heard a voice murmur from the other side.

“Damn it, Zuko, open the door!” She said, a little louder this time.

“Leave me alone!” Zuko shouted.

“Prince Zuko, please open the door, we only-” Iroh started, but was quickly cut off by Zuko.

“I don’t want anyone to see me like this!” He screamed, banging on the door.

Kahlee let out a loud sigh, as she slowly slid down the door, her adrenaline failing her.

“Come now Kahlee, I don’t think Prince Zuko will be coming out tonight” He said, ushering her away.

“…I think I’ll stay here for a bit” She told him.

“You’ll hurt yourself sleeping on the floor” Iroh stated.

“I won’t sleep then” She retorted.

“Ah! Children” Iroh said, shaking his head and walking away.


End file.
